


Funeral March

by Neoratu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Sayup-sayup aku mendengar musik di kejauhan, menyadarkanku dari tidur tanpa mimpi. Aku membuka mata, lantas mendapati bahwa sekelilingku gelap dan—sesak.





	Funeral March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a1y_puff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/gifts).



> Tantangan menulis dalam 15 menit. Hehe. 
> 
> _Prompt_ yang diberikan adalah "musik".

**Funeral March**

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar musik di kejauhan, menyadarkanku dari tidur tanpa mimpi. Aku membuka mata, lantas mendapati bahwa sekelilingku gelap dan—sesak. Seakan tak ada cukup udara di sini. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kaki, tapi lututku membentur sesuatu. Tanganku pun tak dapat terangkat jauh. Yang pasti, semuanya tetap gelap.

Musik itu mengalun semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya realita menghantamku. Itu adalah _funeral march,_ musik yang hanya dimainkan di pemakaman! Aku mulai panik, mencoba bergerak lebih jauh dan mendorong apa pun itu yang menghalangi gerakanku.

 _Peti mati. Aku ada di dalam peti mati,_ kata-kata itu terus terulang di kepalaku. Tanpa udara yang cukup—dan aku berani menebak bahwa aku sudah berjam-jam di dalam sana—tubuhku semakin lemas dan kesadaranku semakin hilang. Aku mencoba memukul-mukul penutup peti, tapi tanganku yang gemetar tak bisa menghasilkan suara keras akibat peredam yang membungkus bagian dalam peti. Aku mengetahuinya tanpa perlu melihat karena permukaan yang kutinju terasa empuk.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku bergulat di dalam. Berteriak, menendang, memukul-mukul. Akhirnya, aku mendengar suara kayu yang digeser-geser. Lalu sinar terang menyusup, membuatku harus menyipitkan mata. Siluet seseorang yang membuka penutup bagian kepala peti mati menghalangi pandanganku. Aku mengenali wajah itu.

Rino, adik kembarku. Ia tersenyum syahdu, sebelum berkata, “Istirahat yang tenang, Kak. Biar Rino yang urus properti Ayah dan Ibu.” Kemudian dengan itu, ia menutup kembali peti matiku.

Meski aku berteriak sampai suaraku serak, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku masih hidup. Dan hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum kesadaranku hilang untuk selamanya ... adalah alunan menyedihkan dari lagu pemakaman.

**_*fin*_ **


End file.
